


The Please Come Project?

by The_Please_Come_Project



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Please Come Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Please_Come_Project/pseuds/The_Please_Come_Project
Summary: Adora finds a curious fan content creator. She and Catra decide to take a look and listen in. A self-indulgent fic by Mistress Wholesome, recorded by the Please Come Project, to introduce ourselves.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	1. The Please Come Project?

**Author's Note:**

> You all have been very good, dear audience: So we decided to give you a two-part treat for Christmas to finally properly introduce ourselves.  
> \- Mistress Wholesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was about time we properly introduced ourselves - and what better way is there to introduce ourselves then by having Catra and Adora have a look?

**Listen:**  


_(or click[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1UjDjZQRS4l92sU0fVAtZsoeVMuol3svk/view?usp=sharing) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** see transcript below

 **Author:** Mistress Wholesome

 **Length:** 06:47 min.

 **Recorded by:** [The Please Come Project](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Please_Come_Project/profile)

**Director & Sound Editor:** [@reithenerd]()

**Cast:**

  * Narrator: [Naos](https://twitter.com/Naos__naos)
  * Catra:[@adirtyspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adirtyspoon/pseuds/adirtyspoon)
  * Adora:[@Dovah_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovah_Cat/pseuds/Dovah_Cat)



**Transcript**

Catra enters their shared room, closing the door with a sigh of relief as it shuts out the world. She leans on the hard wood for a second, breathing deeply. Adora is sprawled out on the bed on her belly, hair loose, a tracker pad in her hand. She’s completely focused on whatever is happening on the screen. Catra steps closer, stripping off her clothes and changing into one of Adora’s cut up tops. 

Usually Adora’s eyes would follow her the moment she strips, but not today. It’s weird, and Catra is not sure if it’s the good kind. She casually strolls over to her girlfriend and sits down by her side. She bends down, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. “This better not be work,” she threatens with a purr, voice low, into the blonde’s ear. 

Adora’s startled jump is _very_ satisfying, thank you very much. She scrambles to cover up the tracker pad, as if to keep Catra from seeing whatever she was looking at. 

"Hey Adora” The magicat throws her arm over her eyes in the theatrical way she saw Double Trouble do so often, mocking: “You looking at porn _without_ me?” 

“No?” Adora fidgets, blush deepening. “I mean”

Catra snickers. 

“N-not really?” The blonde continues, swiping a loose strand of hair out of her face. Catra bites back a laugh and stretches out beside her girlfriend. “What is it then?” This time, her curiosity is earnest.

“I found these stories online”, Adora explains, still a little flustered. "It’s called fanficti-òn, I think? It’s about, uhm, us” 

Catra snorts. “Okay … I have no idea why people would do that”

“Me neither,” Adora shrugs. “It’s super weird, but also kind of entertaining? There are a lot of what-if-stories. You know, what [if we stayed in the portal together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186704), what if we [did musical theatre together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506057/chapters/64599628), [ what if we were soulmates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832561/chapters/60067798), stuff like that,” she explains. Catra nods along, but Adora is not finished yet. When she fidgets again, Catra pokes her side. “Spill it, princess”

A blush creeps from Adora’s ears to her cheeks and down her neck. She clears her throat. “Well…”

Catra purrs, kissing Adora’s shoulder. “Well?”

Adora sighs, burying her face in her pillow. “And then there’s _porn_ ”

“Porn,” Catra deadpans.

“Porn,” Adora confirms, and her voice trails off as she elaborates. “Uhm, you know. What we do in the bedroom and … stuff. You know, sex.”

“What?” Catra makes an incredulous sound. “Why? Who would think about us having sex?” Her ears flatten against her head. She feels her cheeks heat and she hides her face in the blonde’s shoulder blades. Adora giggles at that reaction. “Would you believe me if I told you there are even people reading it out loud?”

“What the _fuck_?” Catra groans and buries her head even more, if that is even possible. 

Adora wriggles under her. “Yeah,” she snickers, flustered, and holds up her trackerpad. “They call themselves The Please Come Project” 

“The Please Come Project,” Catra repeats, then laughs hard. She rolls onto her back, raises her hands folded in prayer. “Oh _please_ , _please_ , let me _come,_ ” she mocks. Adora giggles. “We can make that happen, you know,” she promises, voice low, and brushes her nose against Catra’s cheek. The magicat’s breath hitches , and Adora snickers, a shit-eating grin on her face. 

Catra groans and buries her face in her pillow. Her tail brushing against Adora’s ankle gives her away though; she’s not really annoyed. Adora gets back to the trackerpad, scrolling further down. 

“There’s more about them. Do you want to hear it?” 

Catra’s ears perk up. “Hit me.” Her voice comes out muffled by the pillow. The blonde clears her throat and takes a deep breath before reading. “The description says … oof, that’s long” 

Adora makes a face. ”There are big words in there like ‘international’ and ‘sex-positive’ and ‘feminist’.” 

Catra grins, peering over Adora’s shoulder. “A feminist queer erotica collective? Sounds crazy” 

Adora shrugs. “It’s easier to understand when you know what they do, though. The description says … that they produce recordings of fan-based and original content … I guess that means they record eroti-cah” 

Catra snorts. “What a pretentious way of saying ‘ _we like to hear each other moan_ ’” 

Adora giggles at that. The magicat reaches over to take the trackerpad from her hands. She laughs. “Oh, look at this: they apparently met on a She-Ra Discord server and were called out because they were too horny” 

“...they sound a bit like us,” Adora snorts. Catra rolls her eyes. “Don’t remind me! How often did we almost get caught?” 

“Huh, I don’t remember,” the blonde’s flushed face gives her lie away. 

Catra glances up with a teasing smile. “I bet there’s [fanficti-ón about it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957423)” (She is totally _not_ mocking the blonde’s earlier pronunciation of the word.) Adora huffs and rolls her eyes as the magicat gets back to the tracker pad. She snorts in delight at the next bit of information she reads. “Next time Sparkles calls us pervs I’m showing her these!” 

Adora buries her head in her pillow and groans. “Why? Do you want to embarrass us even more?” 

“Hey! They started reading porn to each other on voice chat” Catra snickers. “but they liked it so much they started recording it and now share it with the world. If that’s not pervy, what is?” 

Catra leans further into the blonde, casually rubbing her cheek over her shoulder. She purrs, loudly. Adora grins at her, a mischievous glint in her eye. “Why don’t we give it a try? As in, listen to it? Now?” 

The magicat purrs , lightly trailing her hand down Adora’s spine. The blonde shivers at the touch, then nods and reaches back for the tracker pad to get to the first recording. 

“Yes, princess” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know all the fics we linked already? Make sure to take a look, all of them are great!
> 
> If you don't want to miss any updates, make sure to hit the Subscribe button on our profile and follow us on Twitter ([@PleaseProject](https://twitter.com/PleaseProject))


	2. Proper Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're rewarding you, dear audience, with our voices.

It's time for proper introductions: Meet the members of the [ Please Come Project](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Please_Come_Project/profile)! We prepared little introductions for you to listen to!

We'll start with our **director and sound editor[@reithenerd](https://twitter.com/reithenerd)**: 

_(or click[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WgdN_TtUBws843hU8d1nDw12WiqSTdXY/view?usp=sharing) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Transcript:** Hey, I'm Rei. I'm the director and a sound editor for the Please Come Project. I'm an ex-film maker who recently got inspired to creating by this group of talented individuals. I'm quite certain that this whole thing started because of my massive voice kink for my team mates!

Next up come the most prominent voices from our **cast** you already know and love:

Meet @[Dovah_Cat](https://twitter.com/dovah_cat), or **Ally** , who voices Adora: 

_(or click[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GRvt78lDBuxknBT4T83KJvx9XkHkPGzR/view?usp=sharing) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Transcript:** Hey, my name is Ally and I voice Adora through this entire project, and She-Ra makes me really happy, and I'm really happy to be a part of it. Something interesting about me is I really like to be artistic, so I like to draw sometimes or I like to write a little bit or I like to play music and sing. It's just really fun!

... and @[adirtyspoon](https://twitter.com/nvmmonika), or **Monika** , who voices Catra: 

_(or click[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1TwWjfl_OVrSZShtz7DF5q76NxnsnGT_E/view?usp=sharing) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Transcript:** Hi, I'm Monika! Interior crocodile alligator, I drive a Chevrolet movie theatre

Not one, not two, but three **narrators** are part of the Please Come Project! 

You already know [Naos](https://twitter.org/naos__naos) from ["On the Edge of Greatness"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879173/chapters/68262513) and ["Is This My Future?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077036/chapters/68788701)

_(or click[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1rOu41EUrIZfWELC961X3De5OX2G99jTI/view?usp=sharing) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Transcript:** Hi everyone! I'm Naos, and I narrate stories of twitchy little clits for my friends to moan to. I have a degree in linguistics. For me, one of the highlights of this year [2020] has been rediscovering fanfiction thanks to She-Ra and the Princesses of Power.

**[Lily the Kitten](https://twitter.com/thatdemifemme)**

_(or click[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GH5Bd2v42_1F_-y4IoWtxm5EH_lppto8/view?usp=sharing) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Transcript:** Hey there folks! I'm Lily the Kitten! I'm one of the narrators for the Please Come Project and your friendly local neighborhood anarchist here to burn down capitalism and to be a good girl for the team.

**Mistress Wholesome**

_(or click[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19yvTY4krEoeACxI-byoFMNDm-RW4eWjB/view?usp=sharing) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Transcript:** I'm Mistress Wholesome, I'm a narrator, I tweet and post our podfics on ArchiveOfOurOwn. I live for thirst-traps and top our collective with horny wholesomeness. Those of you who saw me tweet about fanfiction already know that I'm a huge literature nerd. 

We have more members who couldn't introduce themselves yet. However, they are just as valuable members of our collective: metipop (Glimmer, in-house musician), @[FenixMuneren ](https://twitter.com/FenixMueneren)(Bow), and @[Draconian Katra](https://twitter.com/DraconianKatra) (minister of propaganda, helping hand, narrator)!

Do you want to listen to us all on repeat? Here's the compiled version of all introductions - including an intro by our in-house musician metipop! 

_(or click[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oQqVJ4Js3X_GxIamKPQmCBSuHXSY_sNf/view?usp=sharing) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whose voice do you enjoy most? You'll hear all of us in our upcoming podfics!


End file.
